HARRY POTTER AND THE RETURN OF THE DEATHEATERS
by Kathi Skywalker
Summary: Lord Voldemort tries to gain back his power. But is this also the reason for professor Snape’s strange behaviour since the beginning of the new school year?
1. Pink and orange potions

A/N: Hello! My name is Katharina; I'm 20 years old and I'm from Germany (so please excuse the mistakes I may make). My favourite character in the Harry Potter universe is Severus Snape (I simply adore Rickman since Die Hard 1 and Robin Hood!). So you'll have to read a lot about his character in my little story ;o)

This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so there might be some plot mistakes, because I only read the first three books, but I'll start with the 4th one within the next weeks *promise*. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

HARRY POTTER 

AND THE RETURN OF THE DEATHEATERS

By: Kathi Skywalker

*Chapter one: Pink and orange potions*

Severus Snape looked unbelievingly down at Neville Longbottom's cauldron. 

"This Mr. Longbottom isn't a potion. It's a nightmare. Would you please explain - What exactly is the difference between your potion and the other one's?" 

Neville looked around clumsily, pleading for someone to help him out of his misery. 

"Well Sir, I think Sir…" he started, but was soon interrupted by his teacher. 

"You 'think' Longbottom? That I call a good start. Please be so kind and inform me if anything worthy my attention is coming out of your little brainstorming. And just to inform you, Mr. Longbottom, your so called 'potion' is pink. Have you ever heard of a pink potion before?"

Neville was sweating and his hands were trembling with fear. Ever since that famous Defence against the Dark Arts lesson with professor Lupin last year everyone, including professor Snape, was aware of the fact the that none else but professor Severus Snape himself was Neville's greatest nightmare. In almost every potions lesson Snape treated Longbottom like a complied idiot, while all Slytherins were laughing about the poor Gryffindor. But Snape was the personal nemesis of everyone who had the misfortune to be in the house of Gryffindor.  

Hermione's hand jumped up into the air. 

"Professor Snape?" The dark figure turned around and glared at his new victim. 

"Yes Miss Granger?"

Hermione seemed to become unsure. "But professor Snape, there is a pink potion if I remember correctly. It's a love-potion." If looks were able kill, Hermione would have been dead within seconds.    

"Hermione Granger, you are a real unnerving I-know-it-all, do you know that?" 

Hermione swallowed. Maybe it would have been saver not to mention this special potion in front of her potions master, 

"Miss Granger is right. There is a pink potion called 'Venia' and it is indeed a love potion. It promises eternal love to its maker. But I would strongly advise you never to touch it, because it works not only for the first subject that gets into your vision (human or not), but it's also active for at least two days or even longer, that depends on the quantity that you've consumed. Anyway in my lessons there won't be any pink potions." His still on Hermione fixed glare switched over to Longbottom again. 

"So why don't you call copy that down for a start. And five points from Gryffindor for this…" His long fingers pointed at Neville's pink, watery something. 

"…this 'potion'. I really hope you're able to fix this till the end of the lesson, or we'll test if this is indeed a love potion Mr. Longbottom." The whole class was laughing, except form Neville. 

"Yeah maybe we could make him fall in love with at Granger mudblood. Wouldn't that make a pair? The dump and the mudblood!" Draco Malfoy screamed laughing.

Harry smiled over to Hermione sympathetically. He really hoped that someday something would happen to wrap that twisted smile away from Snape's face and the rest of the Slytherin gang. His mind wandered off to the next Quidditch match this summer. Yeah, that would it be. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. He against Malfoy. It would be gorgeous to show them some manners, in the one or the other way.

Suddenly the door was opened by Gemmo, one of the Hogwarts house-elfs.

"Professor Snape, Sir. There is a letter for you, Sir. A very important letter, Sir. Very important." Snape looked once again at Longbottom's pink substance and walked over to the house-elf, reaching for the white paper in his hands.

"I really hope it's important Gemmo, because if it's not…" He started threatening the fearful elf, but opened the letter instead and broke the red wax emblem into.

Studying his face with interest Harry saw his expression change from annoyance to interest into pure horror. What was that letter about that seemed to terrify their infamous potions master that much? Suddenly Snape looked up again.

"The class is finished." He declared simply.  

"Gemmo you will inform the headmaster that I'm gone for the next few days. I'll inform him personally about the reasons of my departure as soon as possible, and while I'm gone you will make sure that our wannabe wizards down here won't blow themselves up while cleaning up their potions." With that he stormed out off the dungeons and left a very confused and helpless looking house-elf behind. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. 

"What was that about?" Harry asked quietly. "I've never seen Snape in such a hurry." Also Malfoy seemed to be a bit out off balance after his head of the house had left so quickly. 

"Who cares?" Ron asked smiling. "No more potions this week!"       

To be continued.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think about it. I simply need reviews!!!   


	2. Truth or dare

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - All characters belong to JK Rowling. I am writing this for my own pleasure, and I'm not making any money from it. 

Chapter two: Truth or dare

Harry, Neville, Ron and his little sister Ginny sat in front of the fire place inside of the Gryffindor common room, grinning viciously at Ron.

"No! Forget it! Never!" Ron returned stubbornly.

Hermione who came just out of the library crossed them suspiciously. What on earth were they doing there?

"Hermione!" Ginny called cheerfully across the room. "Come on over. We're playing truth or dare."

"I'm not playing such a stupid game. Sometimes I really believe I'm the only one at this school who gets homework at all. You two", she pointed angrily at Harry and Ron, "should better finish your staff instead of getting yourself in trouble. I know that kind of games."

Ron ruled his eyes. "Oh Merlin, Hermione! Don't be such a spoilsport."

But Hermione lifted her nose in a very arrogant way, turned on her heel and simply went off. "At least I'm not the one who gets expelled, because of this foolishness."

Two hours later Hermione couldn't stand the joyful laughing of her friends any longer. Partly because she couldn't concentrate on her tasks, but mainly because she felt lonely. It was hard to admit but Hermione didn't want to become an old hermit, just because of her homework, so she went back to the fire place. 

"Look who is coming. Already finished your homework Hermione?" Ron asked teasingly.

"In contrast to you I have. And don't dare asking for a copy." Harry and Ginny chuckled secretly. 

"Okay, that one goes to Hermione. But if you want to stay here, I'm the one who chooses your dare."

Hermione nodded. "Fine."

The party smiled at each other and Harry started explaining the rules. 

"See Hermione, this isn't a muggle "Truth or dare". We're playing with a truth potion and if you are not able to finish your task in time, or you simply don't want to finish your task, then we'll get the answer with help of the potion." 

Panic increased inside of Hermione, but outside she played the cool. 

"Any questions left?" Harry asked with a grin. Hermione shook her head. 

"Let's start then."

"What could we probably ask her?" Ginny giggled. "What do you think of: Who gave you your first kiss?" Ron and Harry smirked knowingly.

"No Ginny. It's much easier than that. Remember who you're talking to... Hermione: What was your worst school mark ever?"

"DARE!"

****

Idiot! Stupid, idiot girl! You should have known better than to play such games with the two of them. They simply know you to well.

Hermione looked terrible pale as she stood inside of professor Snape's empty, dark dungeon office, after she'd opened the door with a more or less advanced spell.

This was Ron's revenge for all the times she had teased him through the years. He'd asked her to steal the upcoming potions test out of Snape's office. Damn him!

Professor Snape may not be in Hogwarts for now, but still it felt like dying to Hermione. Stealing from a teacher wasn't something Hermione Granger would do. This was something for the well-known Weasley brothers or just for 'anyone' expect from Hermione Granger. 

With trembling fingers she searched trough the papers inside her potions master's desk. But everything she found were lots of old class test with marks that made her stomach turn around and other paperwork with no meaning to her.  

The girl turned around and searched now trough the folders inside of one of the dusty cupboards. She opened folder box after folder box till she finally found what she was looking for. 

Was is possible? Oh Merlin! She had found it! She had found it!

Immediately she reached for an empty paper and a pen to write down all of the questions. She had almost finished as an old, little, wooden trunk in a tiny, hidden corner caught her attention. It seemed entirely out of place inside off the gloomy Hogwarts dungeons. It was a very small trunk, with fine carvings on its shape and glass pearls all over its lid. Hermione couldn't resist any longer and walked over to the trunk. Carefully she reached out to open it. 

To be continued…

A/N: Want to know what's inside of the trunk? Well, I don't know what it contains either right now. What about some deadly information about Voldemort and the deatheaters, including Snape's shadowy past? Or something more personal like letters of an old muggle love. Or baby photos? Everything is possible. If you have some ideas let me know. Just review!

To Delaney: I'm glad you liked the story! Thanks so much for reviewing!       


	3. Where loyalties lie

***Chapter three: Where loyalties lay***

Hermione stared down at the trunk, frowning. There was a silvery snake with green jewel eyes on top of its lid, which became suddenly alive with a mysterious hiss.

"What do you want?" It said in a dangerously low voice, while lifting its body up to face the terrified girl. 

"I'm here at professor Snape's order." she lied. "He wants me to deliver a special device." Hermione answered brave, but looked clumsily down at the snake.

"You're lying. My master would never trust a common student with anything inside of this trunk." It hissed murderously.

"I'm not lying." Hermione answered, trying to cover her fear. "Through I have no way to prove otherwise. Professor Snape wouldn't approve your behaviour snake! You're disturbing his work and it's rather important to him!" She explained and tried to show some authority towards the silvery snake.

"It's always important girl…" the snake paused and stared pointedly at Hermione, who finally looked shaken. Snape would kill her for this. And she wasn't even a complied newcomer! She had done it before, in their second year, she had stolen the items for the polyjuice potion. And now, when Snape wasn't even at Hogwarts, she was caught by a stupid green-eyed snake! Life was cruel.

"But I'm willing to open the trunk for you. Even if I don't believe you." Hermione looked up in shock.

"What? I mean…Why?" she asked quickly, before the snake would possibly made up its mind. 

"Because I saw my master's sudden disappear this morning with great concern, my little friend. I knew him for a far too long time for not to be concerned by his unusual behaviour. And I'm willing to help him out of his critical situation. Even if this means to ally with a curious Gryffindor student."

"So you think professor Snape is in danger?" Hermione asked her voice barley more than a whisper. 

"You are a smart girl. Yes, in grave danger I fear. Otherwise I would never betray his trust like this." The green eyes of the snake light up in a bright green, then the snake fell back into its lifeless form again und with a silent 'click' the trunk opened.

Hermione reached out and opened the lid. Inside she saw lots of letters, some of them seemed to be very old and others looked quite new. There were also some personal notes, as Hermione could tell by recognising her teacher's handwriting, and pictures of people she didn't knew. Carefully Hermione unfolded one of the newer letters.

_Dear Severus,_

_This isn't brave, it's suicide! The dark lord wants your head. You were lucky to fool him once. But none, not even you how he trusted more than anyone else, can fool him twice. _

_It was very clever to hide behind Dumbledore, my dear friend. But you can't hide forever. That must be obvious, even for you. I mean, you are supposed to be to genius one._

_Even if I knew where You-know-who's new residence is I wouldn't tell you. I knew you have other __sources, but I__ would strongly advise you not to do something foolish. Hide or stay at Hogwarts. That's better – for both of us. Be careful._

_ Sincerely,_

_Karkaroff___

Hermione looked shocked. Snape had tried to find Voldemort? She had never trusted Snape In first place. He had been one of Voldemort's deatheaters after all. It wouldn't surprise her if he would try to alley with him again, but Dumbledore trusted him. Hermione looked again at Karkaroff's letter. The former Deatheater thought Voldemort would kill Snape as soon as he caught him. So why in bloody hell should Snape try to actually find him? Or did the potions master really think he could spy again after he had been discovered once? It didn't made scene. She reached for another letter. 

_Dear Severus,_

_It was good to hear from you again. How is Draco doing in school? He never tells me until I finally get the testimony. He's just complaining about Harry Potter and how he's getting all the attention. He isn't used to stand out off the spotlights, you know. Lucius, how was an abnormal patient with Draco, finally exploded after his last transfiguration marks and said he should spend more time with his books than to complain about Potter. I know what you're thinking Severus. Well, you're probably right. Draco is so much like his father that it scares me sometimes. _

_Lucius tells me little about the hole situation, but I've noticed that the dark mark on his left arm is becoming more and more visible. But you should know that Lucius isn't actually lucky about Voldemort's return. He simply loved the power Lord Voldemort had promised his followers, but he isn't the person who likes it to be ordered around. After Voldemort's downfall Lucius took his place within the remaining Deatheaters if you know what I mean. He didn't look forward to Voldemort's return, but fears him now to much to resist his calling. _

_The two of you have always been friends, even after Voldemort's downfall. He__ thinks__ highly of you Severus. Former Deatheater or not, Lucius still has much influence. You can trust him enough not to deliver you to Voldemort, if you're going make it careful und silent. I will do everything to help you Severus. Anyway which side you may choose. I hope you know that._

_Yours,_

_Narzissa Malfoy._

Narzissa Malfoy? She was probably Draco's mother, Hermione thought. 

Mrs. Malfoy gave information about her husband to Severus Snape? Dumbledore's trusted Potions Master? This was confusion, but never the less most interesting as well. She couldn't resist thinking of Draco's face when he heard about the letters. Hermione flipped through the letters and stopped at one of the notes.

ALIVE: PETER, LUCIUS, CRABBBE, GOYLE, LESTRANG (Askaban), MACNAIR, AVERY, NOTT, NOTT, KARKAROFF and ME

Below Hermione found some addresses and a list full of spells and curses she'd never even heard of before. And there was also a plan of an old castle. But it wasn't Hogwarts. Each single way was marked with red and green lines. 

Hermione gathered all the papers inside the trunk again, took it and ran off to the Gryffindor common room, forgetting about the upcoming potions test.  

To be continued.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Love it? Hate it? Please R&R!   

    


End file.
